Dork Diaries:Nikki and Arthur
by FunnyTina677
Summary: Nikki and Arthur meet for the first time. They become best friends and tell each other about their everyday lives. Rated K plus for some insults, the words "crap" and "Oh my god!" and the usage of violence. This is told in first person view by Nikki Maxwell (not me.)
1. Inside Nikki's diary

Nikki's Diary...

Dear Diary,

I had yet another terrible day.

Why? Because my enemy Mackenzie was being mean to me by making fun of me, saying stuff like "You'll never make it in life. You're a dork, Nikki!"

I know that.

But sometimes, I wish I will see someone who is like me.

After school, I had to babysit my annoying sister Brianna.

I hate it when I have to babysit.

I decided to discipline her by telling her to eat all her dinner.

Then, I went to my bed to get a goodnight' sleep.

Got to go. My parents are home!

 **The End Of Chapter 1. Let's see how Nikki reacts to meeting Arthur.**


	2. Nikki meets Arthur

"Don't listen to that Mackenzie. She was playing with you." My friend Zoey said to me.

"You're right. I might as well find some friends." I said.

And so I went off.

I was looking for some friends but they didn't like me because I'm a dork.

But then, the next morning, my dad was looking at a paper that went into our doorstep.

He looked at me in a worried way.

I told him what was going on.

He knew he wouldn't understand.

Then, I went to school (which by the way was so boring.)

I knew I needed some company when I was at the bus for pick-up.

However then, I heard a voice.

"Looking for someone?" The voice said.

I turned around to see a cute animal boy wearing glasses, a yellow sweater, and jeans.

I gasped and did my happy dance.

He was so cute! Squeee!😀

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Arthur. I'm in the third grade." He replied.

"I'm Nikki. I'm in the eighth grade." I said blushing as I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you." Arthur said.

I liked his style. It looks just like mine.

Even though I don't wear glasses.

I think things are going to be alright between him and me.

 **The End Of Chapter 2. This was how Nikki reacted. Crazy, right?!**


	3. Another Babysitting adventure!

Crap!

I forgot that I have to babysit Brianna again.

I needed some help.

I called Arthur and he accepted the job.

But, I had to warn him about my sister.

He then told me that he has a sister too.

I then guessed that we should just deal with it.

As we walked into the kitchen, Brianna saw us.

"Who is this?" She asked. I was embarrassed to tell her about Arthur😳 but I had to.

"Ummm...This is Arthur." I told Brianna.

"Nice to meet you, Brianna." Arthur said.

Then, Brianna flashed a weird smile at us.

That was when I knew she was up to no good.

She then forced us to play Fashion Show with her. How fun it was to see a feather boa around Arthur's neck(not!)

But thank goodness 😅 that we didn't have to take off our clothes.

It would have been embarrassing to be seen naked by Brianna!

Anyways, it was fun.

We danced, singed, and even had a great time cooking.

Then, my parents came home after Arthur left.

This was the best night of my life.

*sigh*😜 See you tomorrow, diary!

 **The End Of Chapter 3. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Meet the Parents

I told my friends about Arthur.

They loved it!

Oh my god!

My parents were wondering why I was so happy when I came home.

I felt saved when Arthur came into the door.

"Who is this?" My mom asked.

"Ummm...Mom and dad, meet Arthur, my new friend." I said.

"He is so sweet!" my mom said.

I noticed Arthur turning his head away in embarrassment.

"First your sister. Now your parents?" He said.

"Right. My parents are embarrassing to be around." I told him.

"Wait until you meet my parents. They are less embarrassing than yours." He said.

We went to his town and went to meet his parents.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Read." I said.

"Are you that Nikki girl our son was talking about?" Mrs. Read asked.

"Yes. I'm Nikki." I told them.

"Great to see you." They said.

I then saw Arthur's sister who introduced herself as D.W Read.

Wow! I never knew what family Arthur has.

Now my break.

 **The End Of Chapter 4. By the way, Arthur also took a break.**


	5. Meet the Crush

My crush. My crush. Brandon was in my way this morning in the hallway. He saw the wonderful smile on my face.

"What is that smile all about?" Brandon asked.

"I...I become friends with a character named Arthur." I told him.

I then showed him a picture of Arthur.

"Let me see him tonight." Brandon said.

Then, Brandon and I went to see Arthur. He was standing near us by the restaurant we planned to go to.

"You got good looks, bro." Brandon said to Arthur.

"Oh. Thanks." Arthur said. We ate dinner together.

And I blushed at both of the boys.

Best Date Night Ever!💋

 **The End Of Chapter 5. That was romantic!**


	6. Fighting The Nemesis

We went to school together.

It was great.

That was until Mackenzie saw us by the lockers.

"And who this may be?" She asked.

Calling Mackenzie a mean girl is an understatement.

She is a snake in lip gross.

Either way, I told her about Arthur.

"Ha! He looks worse than you!" Mackenzie said.

She was leering at us like if she wanted to see us get hurt.

Then, we gave her the evil eye.

"You know who you are," we asked. "Mean trash in nice clothes."We said.

Oh no. She flipped out.

I was worried about getting into trouble for this.

We went into the lunchroom.

"Stand back!" Arthur and I yelled.

Then, we did a thing we might have regret later.

We spilled water 💦 on Mackenzie!

"If you relax a little, I might cool off too!" Arthur yelled.

Man, that boy is tough.

We ran out for dismissal and went away.

I just hope my parents don't find out. Oh my god! That would be horrible!


	7. Goodbye!

It was nice to have Arthur as a friend. But then, it was time for us to move on.

"I'm going to miss you, Arthur." I told him.

"I'll miss you too." He said.

I kept my pictures of him in my bedroom.

I decided to message him.

Oh my god!

He loved that idea.

He told me that he had a wonderful time with me and my family.

I giggled.

I still miss him but I then decided to get some other cartoon friends.

As on a Friday afternoon, I saw two sihouettes.

It was Bart Simpson and Gumball.

"Hello. We heard about your loss. Let's be friends." They said. "

Okay." I said. And of course, Arthur was there.

 **The End of The Whole Story. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
